Liberi Fatali
by Kagura Y
Summary: A quoi pensait Nora, avant qu'elle ne se sacrifie ? Comment exactement Yugo est-il mort, durant l'attaque des Mechasmes ? Et aussi, qui sont ces mystérieux enfants, que Nora sauve, et dont personne ne se rappelle leur naissance ? Trois chapitres, trois One-Shot répondant à ces questions. Selon mon point de vue . Axés sur l'époque du jeu Island of Wakfu voir même un peu avant
1. Sacrifice

_Je poste cet OS ici, vu qu'il n'y a pas de catégorie pour Island of Wakfu, ni pour Wakfu, dans la section Game._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété légale des studios Ankama._

_Ceci est mon premier OS, alors j'espère que vous serez (un peu) indulgent (mais pas trop). Bonne lecture !_**  
**

* * *

**Sacrifice.**

Il était là. Juste devant elle. Blanc, pur, aveuglant. La corole de pétales diaphanes l'entourait, et l'éclat bienveillant aurait du lui ôter tous ses doutes. Elle savait pourtant très bien que dès l'instant où elle le toucherait, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre. Mais elle avait peur. Une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une peur viscérale, comme si tout espoir l'avait quittée. Une peur sans nom. Une peur que même le Phare de la Déesse ne pouvait apaiser.

Elle inspira longuement, fit un pas devant elle. La menace extérieure était trop forte. Orgonax était trop fort. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Pas si près du but. Alors qu'autour d'elle un grand calme régnait, un calme inquiétant, les récents souvenirs refirent surface.

Elle avait enfin été initié. Elle, Nora, dernière des premiers nés, avait reçu un Eliacube. Elle avait accompli le rituel. Elle avait perfectionné ses pouvoirs. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu'au soir. Soir où Grougaloragran lui avait annoncé la trahison de Qilby.

Qilby, le conseiller. Qilby le savant.

Maintenant Qilby le traître. Qilby le meurtrier.

A cause de sa perfidie, le Roi et son Frère furent tués. A cause de lui, le peuple Eliatrope s'était approché lentement de sa fin. A cause de lui, la Voix de la Déesse fut mûe en silence. Et les Mecasmes avaient tout détruit sur leur passage.

Combien de frère et soeur Éliatrope avait-elle vu tomber sous ses yeux ? Elle avait arrêté de les compter. Ils avaient tous été traqués, exterminés.

Sous les conseils de Grougaloragran, et grâce à Mina qui offrit sa vie et son wakfu, elle avait retrouvé le Dofus du Roi. Mais l'invasion, de son côté, continuait son inexorable chemin.

Elle avait aussi retrouvé cinq enfants mystérieux. Eux et les autres jeunes Eliatropes avaient ensuite été confiés à Baltazar qui avait rassuré Nora en promettant de les conduire en lieu sûr. Avant de les rejoindre, elle s'en était allée trouver Grougaloragran, et lui avait donné l'Oeuf Royal, ainsi que son Eliacube. Mais alors qu'elle avait voulu revenir auprès des siens, elle avait été capturée. Maudits Lu-fus. Elle les avaient vaincus, puis avait utilisé leur frégate pour rejoindre Intiwakana et le Phare du Mont Zinit. Le Toit du Monde. Sa dernière chance, son dernier espoir. Elle était seule avec son frère, à présent.

Maintenant, elle était face au "Phare", un magnifique et gigantesque arbre. Elle voulait juste prier sa Déesse, pour qu'elle la fasse revoir ses frères. Elle avait tant parcouru ces plaines, ces forêts, ces montagnes. Ce monde qui l'avait vu naître dans cette vie, à présent, sombrait. Elle allait pourtant retrouver la sécurité. Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance, son bonnet mauve valsant gracieusement autour de sa tête. Une tempête d'émotions hurlait sous son crâne. Elle se concentra et fit le vide dans son esprit.

Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la fleur de l'arbre de la Déesse Éliatrope. Efrim se plaça derrière elle. Il la suivrait, où qu'elle aille. Quoi qu'il arrive. Nora avança sa main, et d'un geste brusque masquant mal les résidus de la crainte qu'elle refoulait, elle toucha l'Orbe. Et l'énergie se déchaina.

Un tremblement de terre la fit vaciller. Efrim jeta un coup d'oeil sur le flan de la montagne, et poussa un cri qui alerta sa soeur.

Orgonax escaladait le Mont Zinit, avec la ferme intention d'anéantir la dernière Éliatrope.

Le tourbillon d'émotion qu'elle croyait avoir fait taire se réveilla . Elle sentit son frère, derrière, qui restait sur ses positions. Alors elle prit une décision. La dernière décision de la dernière Éliatrope, et remercia mentalement Efrim. Sans son courage, sans lui, elle n'aurait pu franchir le cap.

Elle rompit le contact chaleureux avec l'orbe et se redressa. Elle ne pouvait partir sans avoir tenté quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pu vivre avec cette impression d'insécurité et de lâcheté. Combien d'autres mondes les Mecasmes allaient-ils détruire pour assouvir leur soif d'énergie ?

Elle souffla lentement.

Malgré sa toute nouvelle détermination, un sentiment de tristesse grimpa en elle. Avec peine, elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle joignit les poings devant elle, phalanges l'une contre l'autre, dans une ultime Inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux.

La vague de Wakfu illumina son corps. Elle espérait seulement que son corps supporterait tout cette énergie qu'elle s'apprêtait à absorber. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le monde mourant autour d'elle, alors qu'elle puisait dans leurs réserves. Elle n'eut pas besoin de les ouvrir pour ressentir le Mecasme qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle le laissa venir à elle.

Nora ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. La concentration de Wakfu dans son petit corps était telle qu'elle s'élevait lentement dans les airs, et se recroquevilla, avant de se cambrer brusquement en écartant les bras, afin d'engloutir le maximum de force qu'elle pouvait extraire de son monde.

Sous l'aveuglante clarté, Efrim put voir des larmes rouler sur les joues de sa soeur. Des larmes invisibles, incolores, des larmes qu'elle avait tant retenu pour paraître plus courageuse. Il se redressa à son tour, et lui offrit son énergie.

Tout en essayant de contenir son chagrin mêlée de colère et tentant de dompter le Wakfu incontrôlable, elle sentit à peine son frère l'observer, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard, mélange de peur, de surprise et de désespoir. Et aussi de fierté.

Alors, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Autrefois azurés, ils étaient maintenant opalescents et lumineux, signes de la quantité phénoménale de Wakfu qu'elle possédait. Dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, alors que la fabuleuse énergie lui faisait perdre conscience peu à peu, elle abaissa les barrières de son esprit et la laissa déferler.

Puis tout explosa.

Elle n'avait plus peur désormais. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. La dernière expression qu'Efrim vit sur le visage de sa soeur fut un sourire. De profond soulagement. Le tourment s'arrêtait enfin.

Dans un dernier spasme de conscience, elle se demanda si elle allait renaître dans un oeuf avec son frère. Ou si leur route s'achevait ici. Elle sentit la présence d'Efrim à ses côtés. Elle se détendit.

Deux bras doux l'emportèrent. Et ses yeux se fermèrent. Une dernière larme tomba. Puis, elle glissa lentement dans le néant.

Parce que c'était leur destin.

* * *

_Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _


	2. Les derniers instants d'un Roi

_Je n'ai pas joué a Island of Wakfu. J'ai donc effectué quelques recherches pour compléter ce que je savais de par la série animée. Ceci étant mon point de vue, j'ai quand même essayé de faire cet OS le plus cohérent possible. Mais on trouve un peu toutes les versions possibles et inimaginable sur le Net…. J'ai fait au mieux ! En espérant ne pas décevoir les fan-addict !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les derniers instants d'un Roi.**

Fatigué par sa longue journée de travail, le Roi des Éliatropes posa sa plume sur son bureau. Il se massa les temps, tout en expirant lentement. Être souverain n'était pas de tout repos. Les tâches étaient multiples et importantes, et malgré son jeune âge (Dix-sept, dix-huit ans, il ne pouvait le certifier avec précision), il semblait assez content de la façon dont il traitait son peuple. Aider les autres, voilà son credo. Mais ce n'était pas au goût d'un certain scientifique qu'il connaissait…

"Tout va bien, Yugo ?"

L'Éliatrope tourna la tête et vit devant lui un Dragon blanc et bleu. Il lui adressa un sourire franc.

"Oui, Adamaï, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. La journée a été particulièrement harassante."

Le dragon s'avança et prit forme humaine. Il marcha vers son frère, l'air las.

"Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas de tuer à la tâche ! Prends une pause de temps de temps. C'est pas comme si Grougal' était derrière toi pour te botter les fesses."

Yugo s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et détendit ses jambes.

"Je sais, mais il y a tellement de chose à faire. Même en temps de paix, je n'ai pas le droit au repos…"

Le jeune Roi rit, tandis qu'Adamaï s'agitait sur ses jambes. Yugo nota le changement de comportement et arrêta de rire. Il observa son frère soucieusement.

"Qilby a encore fait des siennes ?"

Le Dragon blanc soupira bruyamment.

"Tu le connais, depuis la mort de notre feu Roi Chibi…"

"Depuis que Mina m'a annoncé qu'il m'avait désigné comme successeur, tu veux dire."

"Oui, c'est vrai."

"Je me demande ce qu'il trafique… On ne le voit plus, ces derniers temps."

Yugo repensa à l'évènement. Leur ancien roi, Chibi, frère Éliatrope de Grougaloragran, était mort il y de cela de nombreuses années, et Yugo, ainsi que son frère, venait à peine de renaître de leur Dofus de sauvegarde. Il avait été étonné lorsque Mina, qui assurait la régence du royaume durant son enfance, lui avait appris qu'il serait le prochain Roi. Elle avait hérité des possessions de son amour perdu, et Yugo du Royaume. Elle ne lui avait pas caché que cela avait fort déplu à Qilby, qui était choqué de la décision de son ami. Après tout, ils avaient travaillé ensemble, notamment sur le fameux Éliacube…

L'Éliatrope bailla et se leva.

"Je vais aller demander à Glip comment se passe l'enseignement des enfants. J'espère que Qilby n'a pas encore tenté de s'en mêler, sinon je ne pourrais plus faire l'impasse sur ses débordements."

Tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs sombres du palais, et que son frère Dragon le suivait en silence, il croisa la route du frère de Mina, le Dragon Phaéris, qui s'inclina devant lui.

"Votre Majesté."

"Bonjour, Phaéris."

Ils allaient continuer leur chemin quand Yugo fut pris d'un pressentiment étrange. Il stoppa sa marche et revint près du Dragon.

"Dîtes-moi, Phaéris, n'avez-vous rien noté d'étrange dans le comportement de Qilby ?"

Le frère de Mina secoua sa tête.

"Mise à part le fait qu'il répète sans cesse à Sa Majesté que le Peuple Éliatrope n'est pas ce monde, et qu'il doit partir ? Non, Phaéris n'a rien remarqué."

Adamaï regarda les yeux de son frère se perdre dans le vide, signe évident qu'il repensait encore à ces entrevues, puis s'adressa au Dragon.

"Et qu'en est-il de l'espion que j'avais envoyé ?"

Le mot espion tira Yugo de sa léthargie.

"Espion ? Ne me dis pas que tu as engagé un espion pour suivre un de nos frères !"

Phaéris pencha la tête, tout en affichant une mine surprise.

"Je croyais que Son Altesse Adamaï ne voulait pas que Notre Roi ne soit au courant de l'implication de Phaéris et de l'espion."

Le jeune Dragon haussa les épaules, ne paraissant pas plus affecté par l'attitude outrée de Yugo.

"Boaf, de toute façon, il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard. Mais faites-moi votre rapport."

"Rien de vraiment nouveau. L'espion rapporte à Phaéris qu'il a trouvé un laboratoire secret dans le mausolée de Chibi. Mais Phaéris n'y croit pas, il a vérifié lui-même, et n'a rien trouvé."

"Nous irons voir nous-même quand nous en aurons l'occasion. Merci, Phaéris."

Le Dragon s'inclina devant Adamaï et Yugo, puis s'en alla. Le jeune Roi pointa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de son frère.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Tu aurais du me le dire !"

Adamaï haussa le ton.

"Parce que tu m'en aurais empêché, idiot ! Je te connais, toi et ta manie de voir le bien partout ! Le comportement de Qilby est plus qu'étrange, depuis un an, et il m'a semblé approprié de me renseigner sur ces agissements."

"Mais nous aurions pu lui demandé directement ! Ceci est un cruel manque de confiance !"

"Mais qui te dit qu'il aurait été honnête ?"

Yugo croisa les bras et tourna la tête, laissant le rebord de son bonnet cacher ses yeux, furieux. Il n'avait rien à répliquer, mais il se sentait mal.

"Eh bien moi je vais aller lui demander. On verra bien ce qu'il dira", argua Yugo.

Adamaï retint un soupir, sachant très bien que son frère irait jusqu'au bout de son idée.

"Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne t'avises pas de lui parler de l'espion."

"Ne t'en fais pas. J'y vais de ce pas ! Va voir Glip, de ton côté."

Sans attendre la réaction de son frère Dragon, Yugo tourna les talons, et partit à la recherche de Qilby. Après une longue heure de recherche, il le vit se diriger vers le mausolée de Chibi. Intrigué, il le suivit, et l'interpella à l'entrée de la bâtisse en ruine.

"Qilby ?"

L'Éliatrope sursauta et fut surpris de voir son Roi.

"Vo...Votre Altesse ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?"

Il semblait troublé de voir Yugo. Celui-ce ne le vit cependant pas et le questionna.

"J'ai... entendu dire que vous possédiez un laboratoire secret. J'aurais aimé savoir si cela est vrai."

"Un laboratoire secret ?"

Qilby rit doucement.

"Quelle sorte d'accusation est-ce là ? Comment pourrais-je cacher un secret au Roi ? Je suis honnête et sincère. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais fait quelque chose dans votre dos, Votre Majesté."

Le ton de Qilby se voulait sincère. Et le plus grand défaut du Roi étant sa naïveté, il goba l'histoire. _J'avais raison, _pensa le Roi, satisfait, alors qu'il s'en retournait au palais.

* * *

"Quoi ? Et tu l'as cru ?"

Adamaï s'étouffa avec sa nourriture.

"Il était sincère. Je l'ai vu."

"Tu prendrais des Mulous pour des bouftous, si on te le disait !"

"Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, Adamaï."

Le jeune Dragon leva les bras au ciel en signe de consternation, tandis que son frère continuait de manger en silence.

"Si on continue à laisser Qilby seul dans son coin, un truc va nous arriver. Et tu t'en mordras les doigts, Yugo."

"Mais bien sûr. D'accord, je veux bien croire que Qilby soit jaloux, mais je te signale que Shinonomé nous aurait déjà prévenu si Qilby voudrait tenter quelque chose."

"Pas sûr. C'est sa soeur."

"Et alors ?"

"Si je devenais fou et créerais une arme destructrice, cautionnerais-tu mes actes ?"

Yugo se tut. Si son frère perdait, en effet, il ne saurait comment réagir. Il ne pourrait trahir celui avec il avait partagé son Dofus, mais si son peuple était en danger... Pourrait-il vraiment faire du mal à son frère ?

"Tu vois Yugo. Si tu veux préserver la paix pour ton peuple, il faut arrêter de croire sur parole ce que tout le monde te dit."

"Arrête, on croirait entendre Mina me faire la morale..."

Adamaï rit en voyait la mine frustrée du jeune Roi. Celui-ci repoussa son assiette et se leva.

"Allons nous coucher. Une grosse journée nous attends demain. As-tu été voir Glip ?"

"Oui, et tout va bien avec Baltazar. J'ai croisé Mina aussi. Apparemment, elle a initié les derniers des Premiers nés."

"Tu parles de Nora et d'Efrim ?" s'enquit Yugo.

"Oui. Elle avait l'ait préoccupé d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Elle s'est contentée de me dire "Ce soir, Altesse, ce soir", avant de m'envoyer sur les roses."

"Faut pas contrarier Mina quand elle n'est pas de bonne humeur."

"Je sais. Mais ça m'inquiète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin."

Alors que les deux frères se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, Yugo, qui ne regardait pas vraiment où il marchait, percuta quelqu'un. Il s'éloigna de la personne tout en balbutiant.

"Excusez-moi, je ne regard... Qilby ?"

À moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre, l'Éliatrope avait une mine sombre et les yeux froids. Adamaï plissa les yeux et se plaça devant Yugo.

"Recule, frérot."

Le regard de Yugo, perdu, allait de Qilby à son frère. Le jeune Éliatrope fit un pas devant lui.

"Que faîtes-vous ici, Qilby ?"

"Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Vous m'avez ignoré, alors que je n'avais fait que rétablir la vérité sur notre peuple..."

Le savant parlait d'une voix sourde, mais compréhensible.

"Votre thèse sur le fait que nous venons d'un autre monde ? Mais qui s'en soucie ? Nous vivons en paix, c'est le principal", cracha Adamaï.

"Vous préférez ne rien savoir. Tant pis pour vous. Emmurez-vous dans votre monde de Paix Factice, faux Roi, et laissez-moi redonner au peuple Éliatrope sa splendeur d'antan !"

Qilby avait presque hurlé ses derniers mots. Son visage se tordit d'un rictus machiavélique qui effraya Yugo. Ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas, butant contre le mur, tandis que le savant s'approchait, une flamme malveillante luisant dans son regard. Voyant que Yugo était trop stupéfait pour réagir, Adamaï poussa son frère et reprit son apparence dragonique. Il se plaça alors une fois de plus entre lui et le traître, le contemplant de toute sa hauteur. Sa voix, aggravé par son corps imposant, résonnait dans les couloirs.

"Comment osez-vous menacer votre Roi ? Seriez-vous un traître, Qilby ?"

"Traître ! Traître ! VOUS, comment osez-vous dire que je suis un traître ?" ragea l'Éliatrope. "Vous ne savez rien de notre race, vous ne connaissez même pas ceux que vous gouvernez ! Et vous vous prétendez Roi ?"

"Alors... Alors c'est vrai", balbutia Yugo. "Vous avez vraiment un laboratoire ?..."

"Bien sûr ! Mais tu as gobé mon histoire, comme l'idiot que tu es, gamin ! J'ai pourtant eu peur, j'ai cru que vous découvririez mon repaire dans le faux mausolée de Chibi... Mais c'était sans compter ta crédulité navrante !"

Qilby ponctua ses mots d'un rire sardonique.

"Qilby, traître ! Reculez si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre peine !", hurla Adamaï.

Qilby sourit froidement.

"Oh, vous me faîtes peur. Mais je crains que vous ne soyez seul, cette fois-ci. Shinonomé !"

La soeur de Qilby apparut à ses côtés.

"Shinonomé et moi avons tout prévu. Lorsqu'ils attaqueront, tous ceux qui se terrent sous de faux espoir ou de fausses vérités périront ! Seuls ceux voulant la renaissance de la race de notre peuple dans toute sa splendeur survivront, et nous partirons de ce monde qui n'est pas le notre !"

Le malaise qui habitait maintenant Yugo s'intensifia.

"Ils ? Qui ça, "ils" ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

"Oh, vous ne devriez pas vous soucier de votre peuple pour l'instant, _Altesse_, mais plutôt de vous-même ! Shinonomé, occupes-toi du Dragonnet, je me charge de notre cher souverain."

La Dragonne acquiesça lentement, puis se transforma pour faire face à Adamaï.

"Petit Roi de pacotille, viens m'affronter si tu es un Éliatrope !"

Yugo sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui. Qu'on le blesse, qu'on le tue, qu'importe. Mais si le traître voulait décimer son peuple, il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire. Au grand désespoir de son frère Dragon, qui savait que cette tête brûlée ne résisterait pas à l'appel de la loyauté, il utilisa un portail pour se matérialiser plus loin, en face de Qilby. Il fulminait.

"Comment ai-je pu vous faire confiance ? Même lorsqu'Adamaï m'a dit avoir envoyé un espion, j'ai été vous voir, parce que je croyais en vous..."

"C'est ce qu'on appelle la naïveté, mon cher !", ricana Qilby.

Il rit de bon coeur et créa plusieurs portails autour du Roi. Celui-ci évita les différents rayons en roulant sur le coté, et en créant des portails pour dévier les tirs. Malheureusement, Qilby avait beaucoup d'expérience, et maniait ses portails avec dextérité. Aussi, après avoir esquivé un énième rayon d'énergie, Yugo ne vit pas le portail se créer derrière lui. Le rayon le percuta de plein fouet, le propulsant contre le mur. Il s'écroula, le souffle coupé.

"Qilby... Pourquoi...", haleta-t-il en se relevant avec peine.

"Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Oui, la question est bien : POURQUOI Chibi t'a-t'il choisi TOI, petit écervelé sans aucun savoir ?"

A chacun de ses mots, il créait des rayons de Wakfu qu'il dirigeait vers le garçon. Yugo, n'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver au vu de la fréquence des attaques, était obligé de se réfugier derrière un portail, en espérant qu'il tiendrait le choc des multiples absorptions. Mais le surplus d'énergie le fit exploser, entaillant la joue du jeune Éliatrope alors qu'il se téléportait au dernier moment. Sa brusque disparition déstabilisa un instant le scientifique, et Yugo profita de ce relâchement pour attaquer par derrière. Ce fut au tour de Qilby de goûter au décor.

Quand il se releva, son expression n'était que pur haine.

* * *

Du côté d'Adamaï, les choses ne se déroulaient pas de la même façon. Shinonomé ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer, alors qu'elle aurait pu mettre le jeune Dragon facilement au tapis. Elle esquivait, ondoyait, se laissait presque toucher. Le Dragon stoppa un instant ses attaques.

"Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas, Shinonomé ?", demanda-t-il.

La Dragonne parut déstabilisée, et Adamaï sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

"Tu esquives, et n'attaques presque pas. On dirait que tu ne veux pas combattre."

Shinonomé balança sa tête de droite à gauche, gênée.

"Eh bien", commença-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas me battre."

Estomaqué par sa franchise, le Dragon blanc soutint le regard de la Dragonne.

"Mais... Pourquoi, dans ce cas ?", murmura-t-il.

"Parce qu'il est mon frère. Et qu'il n'a pas de mauvais fond."

"Pas de mauvais fond ? Il veut notre peau, et la mort de tout notre peuple !"

"C'est faux. Il a fait des découvertes fabuleuses sur notre monde et notre race. Cela l'a juste déséquilibré."

"Juste déséquilibré ? Au point d'en tuer son Roi et de détruire son royaume ?"

"Je..."

Mais Shinonomé ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Shinonomé", reprit Adamaï. "Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Laisses-moi venir en aide à mon frère. Aides-moi à arrêter la folie du tien."

"Je ne peux pas."

Le Dragon blanc vacilla sous les mots durs de la dragonne.

"Mais..."

"Il est mon frère. Je ne _veux _pas lui faire du mal. Mais il y a une autre solution."

"Une autre solution ? Laquelle ?", quémanda le Dragon blanc.

* * *

Yugo tomba à genoux, exténué. Il tremblait, et les multiples coupures qui parsemaient son corps le lançaient. Haletant, il observa Qilby du coin de l'oeil qui marchait lentement vers lui.

"Admets-le gamin. Abdique et rends-moi le trône qui me revient de droit. Permets-moi de redorer de blason des Éliatropes !"

"Abdiquer ? Et laisser notre race aux mains d'hommes de ton envergure ? Quel fou faudrait-il être pour permettre à une telle chose d'arriver !"

"Fou ? Mais je ne suis pas fou ! Je suis réaliste, je ne me voile pas la face ! Je suis ambitieux ! Mais fou, non !"

Qilby envoya un rayon puissant que Yugo esquiva au dernier moment, brûlant au passage le bas de sa cape bleue foncée. À son grand étonnement, le rayon linéaire se tordit, et se dirigea à nouveau vers lui. Il plongea dans ses portails, sautant, virevoltant, tentant d'échapper à l'énergie meurtrière. En vain. Le rayon le suivait à la trace. Qilby riait.

"C'est inutile, petit singe Roi, ce faisceau d'énergie est réglé sur ton Wakfu ! Il ne lâche sa cible que quand il l'a anéanti. Si tu veux survivre, rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé !", ajouta Qilby, hargneux.

Le jeune Éliatrope voulu répliquer, mais un violent tremblement de terre le fit trébucher. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, dans un réflexe de peur, et attendit le choc du rayon mortel. Qui ne vint pas.

Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia d'horreur. Une météorite venait de détruire une bonne partie du couloir, et à travers la large brèche, Yugo entrevit son royaume. Noir, mourant, les plantes brûlaient d'un feu violet que les astéroïdes répandaient en s'écrasant sur le sol. Le Stasis. Le ciel était noir de cette pluie infâme, et sa couleur reflétait le mauve inquiétant qui avait envahit les terres. Qilby frémit, une lueur excitée dans ses yeux mauvais.

"Les Mecasmes sont là ! Mon heure de gloire a sonné, nous allons enfin partir !"

Yugo tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes tremblotantes lui firent peine à garder l'équilibre. Il compris que la secousse avait aussi distrait le scientifique, ce qui avait réduit à néant sa concentration et donc son rayon. Le traître regardait ce spectacle désolant avec un sourire malsain. Qui s'étira lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le jeune Roi.

"Mais avant de partir, il me reste une dernière chose à régler avec toi, petit singe."

Il avança ses mains devant lui et chargea de multiples portails autour du garçon. Un cri bref résonna dans le couloir, et Qilby se stoppa. En une fraction de seconde, le rictus laissa place à une profonde incompréhension. Avant que son visage ne se déforme sous la souffrance. Ses portails disparurent, et Yugo détecta enfin ce qui troublait tant Qilby.

"SHINONOMÉ !"

Le hurlement de rage et de désespoir du traître fit trembler les murs du palais. Yugo sentait toujours le Wakfu de son frère, mais celui de la dragonne avait disparu. Soudainement pris de panique, il relâcha sa garde.

"VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !", cria Qilby.

Un éclair bleu fusa, trop proche de l'avis de Yugo. Il fit un dernier pas et s'arrêta, soudainement touché par quelque chose. Un liquide chaud coula le long de son flan, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Du moins pas encore. Il entendit le cri d'Adamaï, le rire fou de Qilby, puis ses jambes s'engourdirent, et il s'écroula sur le sol de pierre. La douleur jusqu'alors absente se réveilla, et il retint un cri de souffrance.

''Shinonomé ! Je les tuerai tous les deux ! Je te vengerai ! Je te le jure, ma soeur !"

Le jeune Éliatrope sentit Qilby se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit Adamaï se précipiter pour faire bouclier. Mais la tristesse semblait avoir décuplé les forces du scientifique, car il l'écarta de sa route d'un simple geste de la main. Tout en marmonnant des paroles de vengeance, le traître retourna le garçon du bout du pieds, et malgré les tâches écarlates qui obscurcissaient sa vue, Yugo discerna Qilby qui brandit une arme de Wakfu au dessus de lui. Épuisé, il ferma les yeux, attendant sa mort avec dignité.

Mais celle-ci ne voulait toujours pas venir.

Un bruit sourd ainsi qu'un râle étouffé le fit rouvrir les paupières. Un bruit de chute d'un corps et de rocs lui redonnèrent espoir et la force de se redresser sur ses coudes égratignés.

Un dragon aux écailles bleus sombres se dressait de toute sa hauteur entre le traître et le Roi, et venait de projeter le scientifique à quelques dizaines de mètres de Yugo.

"Phaéris ne tolère pas les traîtres !", tonna-t-il.

Après avoir repris ces esprits, Qilby décida d'attaquer le nouveau venu. Il gardait bien sûr le meilleur pour la fin, à savoir son soi-disant Roi.

Le combat faisait rage, alors qu'Adamaï se précipitait vers son frère blessé.

"Yugo ! Oh lala, comment il t'a eu... Tu peux te lever ?"

"Je.. je crois, oui... C'est pas si grave que ça, ne t'en fais pas..."

"Pas si grave ? J'ai cru qu'il allait te couper en deux, moi ! Et tu saignes beaucoup !"

Yugo tenta de se relever seul, mais sa tentative fut infructueuse, et Adamaï le rattrapa avant qu'il n'embrasse de nouveau le sol. Le Dragon prit forme humaine, et soutint son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait, tandis que le blessé essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son flan droit.

"Il t'a vraiment pas loupé, là.", grimaça Adamaï.

Yugo sourit faiblement.

"Ouais. Heureusement que Phaéris est intervenu, sinon j'étais mort."

"Votre Altesse n'a rien ?"

La puissante voix de Grougaloragran, sous sa forme dragonique, les fit sursauter. Le Dragon noir alla à leur rencontre et fut pris d'une terrible colère. Il prit sa forme humaine, déchira un morceau de sa tunique et s'en servir comme garrot sur la blessure de Yugo, qui se mordit la lèvre de douleur.

"Ce traître ne mérite pas de combattre Phaéris le puissant. Grougaloragran aurait dû se charger de lui. Grougaloragran est désolé de ne pas avoir pu arriver plus tôt."

Yugo secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avec difficulté.

"Non. C'est moi qui ai été aveugle. Je ne fais que récolter les fruits de mon incompétence."

"Grougaloragran pense que..."

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, interrompant le Dragon noir. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers le combat en cours. Phaéris venait d'arracher le bras gauche de Qilby, et celui-ci se tordait de souffrance sur le sol, tenant de sa main valide son moignon sanglant pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Yugo ne supportait pas ses gémissements, et il aurait bien demandé à Phaéris de mettre fin à cela, si un problème de taille ne subsistait pas. Qilby était peut-être un traître, mais il restait un Éliatrope premier né, membre du Conseil des Six de surcroit. S'il mourrait, il retournerait dans son Dofus de sauvegarde, et renaîtrait, sa soeur y étant déjà. Et vu qu'il gardaient les souvenirs de ses différentes vies, il n'oublierait pas le cuisant échec face à Phaéris. Il serait introuvable et préparerait sa vengeance. Il fallait donc trouver une solution.

Celle-ci vint alors sans effort, et Yugo se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille d'Adamaï. Ce que le Dragon entendit le surpris, mais il accepta aussitôt le plan de son frère.

Alors Yugo repoussa l'aide du Dragon blanc, et se dirigea lentement vers le traître. Le sang continuait de couler malgré le garrot, et traçait derrière le Roi une ligne rougeâtre. L'Éliatrope luttait à chaque pas pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, sa vision se brouillait un peu plus et sa bouche devenait pâteuse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre pied. Pas encore.

"Qilby.'

Il pesta intérieurement. Sa voix tremblait, et son ton n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais il ne pouvait faire guère mieux. Il toussa, et quelques gouttes de sang vinrent teinter la main qu'il avait mise devant la bouche.

"Je vais réparer mes erreurs. Je vais nous débarrasser de toi."

Légèrement raffermie, sa voix résonna dans le couloir détruit, entre les plaintes de Qilby et le bruit des météorites qui continuait à percuter inlassablement le sol. Qilby émit un rire étouffé.

"Allez-y, tuez moi. Oui, tuez-moi ! Et ainsi, nous renaîtrons !", hurla-t-il, fou de douleur, les yeux exorbités.

"Non, je ne te tuerais pas."

Yugo marqua une pause. Les trois Dragons restèrent silencieux.

"Je vais vous enfermer", continua-t-il. "Vous enfermer dans un lieu où le temps n'existe pas. Un lieu d'où vous ne pourrez mourir et renaitre pour vous échapper. Où vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à personne."

Qilby leva la tête, un air consterné sur le visage.

"Vous voulez dire... Que Chibi vous en a parlé ? De _ça_ ?"

Le vouvoiement lui était revenu, signe évident de sa défaite. Yugo acquiesça. Il vacilla, mais son frère le soutint discrètement du bras.

"Le traître !" gémit Qilby. "Il avait pourtant dit qu'il n'en parlerait à personne !"

"Le traître, c'est vous, Qilby."

Alors le jeune Roi enleva son bonnet déchiré dans la bataille, découvrant deux ailettes de Wakfu sur les côtés de son crâne. Il sortit de sous sa cape l'Éliacube, qui flottait à quelques centimètre au dessus de sa paume, les rayons bleutés qu'il dégageait esquissant des ombres mouvantes autour du groupe. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix semblait double.

"Vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à notre peuple."

Adamaï se plaça au côté de son frère. Yugo laissa l'Éliacube en pesanteur et mit ses mains dessus, tout comme le Dragon blanc. Leurs Wakfu illuminèrent le couloir sombre et vinrent renforcer la puissance déjà conséquente de l'Éliacube. Leurs yeux devinrent blancs. Les lamentations de Qilby se muèrent en cri de terreur, alors que les deux frères s'élevaient au dessus du sol, porté par la puissance du cube qui aspirait leur énergie.

"Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Vous ne comprenez pas, je voulais seulement le bien de notre nation !"

Qilby s'interrompit sous le regard dur de Yugo.

"Un bien qui causa leur perte. Quel Roi minable vous auriez fait, Qilby", asséna Adamaï.

Un portail éclatant de Wakfu s'ouvrit derrière le traître. Qilby se débattit avec rage, mais c'était sans compter la puissance que dégageait le Roi et son frère. Il fut rapidement projeté dans le portail, qui l'aspira goulûment et se referma brusquement. Ayant aspiré tout le Wakfu du Dragon blanc, celui-ci poussa un râle qui fit choqua Yugo, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleu. L'Éliatrope sentit un lien fort se briser, rompit brusquement le contact avec le cube, et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Grougaloragran atténua, tandis que Phaéris ramassa le cube bleu.

Yugo semblait étrangement vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Il vit les Dragons le regarder et lut une certaine tristesse dans leurs regards.

"Il semble que le frère de son Altesse, le Seigneur Adamaï, ait..."

"Périt. Je sais Phaéris. Je... ne ressens plus... son Wakfu."

Il y eu un moment de silence.

"Sa Majesté a fait preuve d'un courage que n'oublierons pas nos enfants. Baltazar a déjà une idée de comment les évacuer. Grougaloragran espère qu'il y arrivera avant la fin."

Ces paroles rassurèrent en partie le jeune Roi.

Les ailettes de Yugo perdirent alors leur éclat, et Phaéris s'agita. Le garçon sourit. Il n'avait pas sauvé son peuple. Il l'avait juste débarrassé d'un traître. Mais il savait que c'était fini pour lui. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, les Dragons en avaient conscience, même s'ils gardaient le silence.

"Phaéris... Je vous charge de la garde du Dofus de Qilby. Si... un jour il venait... à s'échapper, il ne faudrait pas qu'il... qu'il le trouve facilement."

L'Éliatrope tousse, éclaboussant la robe sombre du Dragon noir de tâches vermeils. Phaéris sombre acquiesça de la tête.

"Et.. Grougaloragran... nous vous faisons entièrement confiance pour... pour la suite..."

Le Dragon noir hocha la tête, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Malgré le fait que les six premiers nés étaient immortels, ils ne se souvenaient pas tous de leurs ancienne vie. La mort du Roi Yugo était donc une perte terrible. Qu'importe le nombre de renaissance, aucune vie ne se ressemblait, surtout pour ceux qui ne se rappelaient pas. D'une main tremblante et hésitante, l'Éliatrope essuya la larme du Dragon, laissant sur sa joue une traînée rougeâtre.

"Allons.. Ne.. ne pleurez pas, Grougal'... Je... Je reviendrais...Un jour...", murmura-t'il d'une voix où pointait une émotion contenue.

Le jeune garçon ferma alors les yeux, et laissa les larmes couler lentement. Sa main retomba mollement, et sa tête bascula en arrière. Dans un silence de mort, il rendit son dernier soupir et disparut dans les bras de Grougaloragran, tandis que Phaéris s'était agenouillé auprès de lui avec respect. Ils regardèrent un moment le nuage de fumée bleu clair monter vers le ciel, avant de se dissiper. Puis, conformément aux dernières volontés de leur Roi, Phaéris donna l'Éliacube au Dragon noir, et ils partirent chacun de leur côté accomplir leur destin dans cette guerre.

* * *

L'espace était étroit et rond. Il se sentait compressé, et à la fois à l'aise. La présence fraternel à ses côtés dégageait une chaleur bienveillante. Il ne pouvait bouger, et n'avait pas de conscience. Juste un instinct. Et des images.

Roi. Frère. Dragon. Cube. Traître. Météorites. Sacrifice.

Tout ce qui le reliait à son ancienne vie était rassemblé là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui était vital qu'il ne perde pas ces images. Pas cette fois. Pourtant, le processus était déjà en marche.

Combien de temps attendirent-ils ? Une minute, une heure, un siècle, un millénaire, ou plus ? Il ne le surent pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que leur Wakfu se régénérait, ils oublièrent. Jusqu'à redevenir ce qu'il était avant chaque naissance. Un être faible, pas encore modelé par la vie. Un nouveau roc brut dans lequel il se taillerait un nom solide. Même si celui-ci resterait le même.

Une nouvelle naissance, une nouvelle vie.

Mais un seul nom.

Yugo.

* * *

_Woaw, j'aurais jamais pensé écrire autant ! Bon j'avoue, je voulais au départ faire de la mort de Yugo un moment rapide. Sauf que mon imagination s'est emportée, comme d'habitude x)_

_J'espère que je vous ai pas trop déçu, hein, et que c'est pas trop pathétique (mon cerveau a tendance à exagéré ces moments-là). _

_Si ça vous a plu, reviewez ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé, reviewez !_


	3. Mysterious Children

Voici la dernière histoire (pour l'instant) du recueil** Liberi Fatali.** L'histoire est cette fois-ci inventée de toute pièce. Elle se passe environ une petite dizaine d'année avant Les derniers instants d'un Roi, et relate la véritable identité des cinq enfants sauvés par Nora dans Island of Wakfu.

Wakfu et son univers appartiennent aux studios Ankama.

* * *

Les ténèbres m'entouraient. Noires, intenses et denses. Aucune trace de lumière. Et une douleur. Oh, par la Déesse Éliatrope, une douleur insupportable. Si grande que je m'étonnais de rester allongé ainsi, sans rien dire. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Tant de questions se bousculaient. Il me semblait, inconsciemment, que j'étais là depuis toujours. Mais avais-je seulement une conscience ? Cette conscience était-elle cette voix qui résonnait dans mon esprit ? Si familière et si distante à la fois….

_Enfin, tu me perçois. Allez, réveille-toi, maintenant._

Attendez une minute.

_Ouvre les yeux !_

J'ai dit Déesse Éliatrope ? Mais qui est-elle ? Pourquoi la priais-je ? Et surtout... qui me parle ?

_Fais un effort, bon sang ! Je peux rien faire tout seul !_

Qui….

_Si tu te bouges, je te le dirais._

Mais j'ai si mal…

_Tu auras mal si tu restes là ! Allez, c'est pas si difficile, quand même !_

Je… Je ne peux pas. Et cette souffrance !

_Je t'ai connu plus combatif…_

Connu ? Mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes… ni même qui je suis…. tout est si sombre...

_Tu gémiras plus tard ! DEBOUT !_

Tout à coup, je sentis une tension me parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Mes muscles se contractèrent et alors que je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

La salle autour de moi était immense. La voûte qui me surplombait était sombre, témoignant de sa hauteur. Un silence absolu régnait, si bien que si je n'entendais pas des respirations, j'aurais pu croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'air.

Des respirations ?

_Ah, ben tu percutes enfin. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais sortir de tes doux rêves._

Encore cette voix. Je voulus parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Je voulus bouger. Impossible. Tel du plomb, mon corps restait allongé tel un poids mort. Mes yeux, seules parties encore mobiles, tentaient en vain de débusquer mon fameux interlocuteur.

_Pas la peine de t'exploser les yeux. Je suis dans ton esprit._

La nouvelle me figea. Mentalement bien entendu, étant donné que je ne pouvais être plus immobile que je ne l'étais. Je tentai de me relever, mais aucun de mes membres ne me répondait. Et plus étrange encore, la douleur avait reflué. C'était comme si ce corps n'était pas le mien.

_Oh, tu veux te lever ? Il fallait le dire. Et désolé d'avoir pris le contrôle de ton corps, mais sinon tu n'aurais jamais ouvert les yeux._

La tension disparut, et je me redressai en douceur. Mais la douleur, elle, en profita pour revenir. Je me pris ma tête dans mes mains, puis regardai autour de moi. Apparemment, j'étais allongé sur une table en bois. Au pied de cette table, un oeuf assez imposant trônait sur un socle en métal. Il brillait d'un étrange feu bleu, et je me surpris à le contempler, fasciné.

_Bon si tu le veux bien, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Faut qu'on bouge d'ici. Et vite._

Comprenant que l'entité qui m'habitait n'avait pas besoin que je parle pour lire mes pensées, je ne dis rien. Mais un sentiment de vide m'habitait à présent. Qui étais-je ?

_C'est parti pour les questions existentielles… Comme la dernière fois. Et puis je ne "t'habite" pas. Ceci est mon corps tout comme le tien._

Sceptique, je ne relevai pas.

_Tu devrais regarder autour de toi, au lieu de rester à baver devant cet oeuf stupide._

Je fis ce qu'il me disait, et la vision qui s'offrit à moi me stupéfia.

La surface de la salle était gigantesque. Des meubles étaient entreposés de-ça de-là. Beaucoup de tables, sur lesquels je pouvais voir de nombreuses fioles, tubes et autres potions dont les couleurs éclatantes et les odeurs multiples agressaient tant mon odorat que ma vue. Mais cela n'était pas ce qui m'avait le plus choqué.

Des sortes de boîtes en verres. De toutes parts. Et à l'intérieur, des créatures, tantôt que je reconnaissait sans pourtant me souvenir de les avoir déjà vu. Et d'autres que je reconnaissais pas, munis de crocs, de griffes et de pelages au diverses teintes. Tous plongés dans un liquide qui luisait d'un éclat jaune malsain, seule source de lumière.

Je tournai un peu la tête. Quatre autres "lits" comme les miens étaient là. Je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient disposés en cercle, assez éloignés les uns des autres. Et sur ces lits, ou plutôt des tables, j'entr'apercevais des formes sombres, assez petites.

_Tu devrais aller les réveiller. Vaut mieux pas les laisser là._

Je posai un pied à terre, tentant de réprimer la souffrance qui m'habitait. Je posais un autre pied, et fit quelques pas chancelant. Je me me tâtais, et tandis deux mains devant moi. J'agitais mes dix doigt devant mon visage. Un éclair traversa mon esprit. J'étais un humain. Mais quel était mon nom ?

_Je vais pas te le dire quand même. Déjà que moi je dois rester réveillé à chaque fois pendant que Monsieur dort, alors crois-moi je vais pas te donner toutes les réponses sur un plateau. T'es un grand._

Je m'observais comme je pus. Des éléments de ma mémoire me firent comprendre les couleurs. J'étais vêtu de vêtements gris. Une sorte de… comment disait-on ? Ah oui, "tunique" grise, par dessus un.. un pantalon plus pâle mais dans les mêmes ton. Je sentais un poids sur ma tête, et y portai mes mains. Je touchai un bout de tissu, qui couvrait ma tête, et dont deux protubérances pendaient de chaque côté.

_Bon quand tu auras fini de t'admirer, on pourra continuer?_

Je fronçai le nez, quand un détail attira mon attention. Sur l'oeuf bleuté déposé en bout de ma table, un nom était inscrit. Dans une langue que je comprenais. Je me concentrais pour déchiffrer le mot mystérieux.

- K….i… Ki… Kiv.. Kivin.

Un déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

_Ça y est, Monsieur à découvert son prénom, quel évènement incontournable. Dis moi quand t'as fini de t'extasier, je te signale qu'on a nos vies à sauver._

J'interrompis mes réflexion. Comment ça, "nos vies à sauver" ?

_Oh, je sais pas, moi, tu te réveilles sur une table, y a de tas d'expériences autour de toi, et tu percutes même pas que tu aurais pu en faire l'objet ? Eh bah, je t'aime vraiment pas quand tu t'éveilles, Kivin. C'est toujours la même chose. Tout à réexpliquer….._

-Et… tu as.. tu as un nom ?

_J'croyais que t'avais percuté que t'avais pas besoin de parler. Je lis tes pensés, idiot. Et mon nom…._

Il s'arrêta de parler.

_Euh, ben j'en ai jamais eu. Mais on va pas en faire un fromage, parce que ton corps est le mien, donc on peut en déduire que ton nom est aussi le mien._

Troublé, je pris me passai une main sur le visage. Étais-je schizophrène ?

_Ahaha, elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Non tu ne l'es pas. Même moi je sais pas pourquoi je suis là, ni qui je suis vraiment. Ce que je sais, c'est que à chaque fois que l'autre taré vous endort, et comme je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'affecte pas, je dois tout te réexliquer. Et crois-moi, ce qu'il te fait subir n'est pas très agréable._

- Il ? Qui ça, il ?

_Je connais pas son nom. Mais après tu fais des trucs bizarres. Enfin bref, on en reparlera plus tard, tu veux ? J'veux qu'on se barre avant qu'il ne revienne._

- Et tu as "vous endort".

_Quoi, t'as pas remarqué ce qui avait sur les tables ? Ben observe un peu mon vieux._

Retenant une réplique acerbe, je me dirigeai vers la table la plus proche. A son pied, tout comme moi, un oeuf identique était entreposé. Et un nom était marqué dessus.

_Retiens retiens, tu le dis pas mais tu le penses. Et donc je le sais. J'me sens un peu comme un narrateur omniscient, en fait. Le seul truc, c'est que je ne ressens rien du tout._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et reposa mes yeux sur l'oeuf pour déchiffrer l'inscription.

- Z… Zo… Zora.

Je tournai mon regard vers la forme sombre, et poussai un cri de surprise. La forme en question était

un enfant, du moins il me semble. Je remarquai que c'était une fille. Elle portait une sorte de.. de chapeau, de couleur jaune, en forme de tofus, avec deux petites oreilles de chaque côté, comme moi. Elle portait une tunique de la même couleur que son chapeau, retenue par une cordelette et un bouton marron, ainsi qu'une jupe oscillant entre le blanc et le rose pâle, et deux bottes de la même couleur. Son visage me marqua le plus. Les yeux grands ouvert, ses yeux violet fixait le plafond d'un air vide et terrifié, ses cheveux roux encadrant sont petit visage. C'était comme si..

… _elle avait vu quelque chose de terrifiant avant de "s'endormir"._

- S'endormir ? T'as vraiment l'impression qu'elle dort, là ? On dirait qu'elle est morte.

_Parce que tu sais ce que c'est de mourir ?_

Je me tus, quand la douleur se fit plus forte. Je me courbai en deux, les mains sur le ventre, et grimaçai. Je sentis sous mon habit quelque chose de dur. Je le soulevai, et y découvris un objet rond et mécanique regorgé de wakfu, fixé à mon nombril. Lorsque je l'effleurai, la douleur s'accrut. Je tombai a genou.

_Kivin, enlève-le ! Vite !_

D'un geste brusque et mal assuré, je l'arrachai de toutes mes forces, puis le lançai au loin. La douleur augmenta puis d'un coup s'arrêta. Essoufflé, je me penchai sur la table, tremblant de tous mes membres.

_C'est cette chose qui t'empêchait de te mouvoir correctement. C'est l'autre taré qui vous la implanté, pour pas que vous vous réveilliez._

- Le salaud, siffla-je entre mes dents.

De rage, je relevai légèrement la tunique de la dénommée Zora et lui arrachai son mécanisme. Un éclair bleu fusa entre la peau et l'objet alors que je le propulsai le plus loin d'elle possible. Son dos se cambra sous la douleur, son visage se tordit dans un rictus de souffrance alors qu'elle aspirait de grandes goulées d'air. Elle cligna des yeux et son corps heurta la table en retombant. Je sentais sa respiration haletante, alors que son visage se tournait vers le mien.

- Qui… qui es-tu ? balbutia-t-elle, perdue.

- Je m'appelle Kivin. Et tu t'appelles Zora.

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

- Z.. Zora ?

_Bon abrège, Don Juan, faut qu'on se tire. Dis-lui de t'aider à réveiller les autres, puis on y va._

Je l'ignorai cependant. J'expliquai à Zora comment sortir nos trois autres confrères endormis de leur somnolence, et malgré les questions que je sentais affluer dans sa tête, et auxquelles je n'avais pas plus de réponses qu'elle, elle acquiesça en silence, et se rendit près d'une table. je fis de même.

Au bout de trois minutes, nous étions cinq, assemblés au centre de la pièce. Tous me regardaient. Je notai qu'ils étaient tous habillés de la même manière que Zora. Je devais donc avoir un bonnet sur la tête, moi aussi. Je remarquai qu'ils avaient l'air très jeune. Nous étions sûrement de très jeunes enfants, mais la sagesse que je lisais dans les yeux de mes compagnons me faisait jurer du contraire.

_Ben alors ? C'est toi qui les a réveillé. Alors tu prends tes responsabilité et tu fais ton chef. D'ailleurs, c'est marrant que ça te mette mal à l'aise, ça serait bien la première fois…._

- Pardon ?

_Non non, j'ai rien dit._

La plus jeune d'entre nous, une petite fille habillée dans les tons gris-bleu, me regarda avec inquiétude.

- Est… est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées….

À ces mots, elle se tut, son regard se perdit dans le vague. Étonné, je ne relevai cependant pas, mettant cela sur le compte du réveil brutal. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Euh… bonjour.

_Génial. T'as toujours été un fortiche en discours. J'crois que j'vais pioncer un peu, hein._

Je lui indiquai mentalement d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis avant de me concentrer sur mes paroles.

- Vous devez être aussi étonnés que moi d'être ici. Sachez que je n'ai pas de réponses à vos questions pour l'instant. D'abord, j'aimerai que vous me disiez vos nom. Ils étaient marqués sur les drôles d'oeuf aux pied de vos tables.

La fille en bleu me sourit.

- Sur mon oeuf y avait écrit Lily. Alors ça doit être ça mon nom.

Je me tournai vers son voisin, un garçon vêtu de rouge.

- J'm'appelle Kiri. 'Fin je crois.

- Et moi c'est Globy, m'annonça un autre garçon aux habits gris, plus petit que nous, qui portait d'énormes lunettes.

La fille en jaune dit aux autres son nom. Puis vint mon tour.

- Je m'appelle Kivin.

Kiri me regarda, la mine troublée, avant de dévisager les autres à tour de rôle.

- C'est drôle. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Impossible, j'me souviens de rien. Mais j'ai la même impression.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. Pour ma part, je savais que l'on se connaissait. Peut-être était-ce du à nos mémoires défaillantes ?

_Bravo mon p'tit père. J'vois que tu commence à comprendre._

- Oh, la ferme, tu m'énerves.

- Pardon ?

Je sursautai. Zut, j'avais parlé à voix haute. Globy me regardait d'un air étrange. Je bafouillai.

- Oh, rien.. Je…

- Toi aussi, tu entends des voix ?

- Quoi ?

Il m'observa, un sourire fou sur les lèvres. Il leva les bras au ciel, puis les rabattit sur ces flancs dans une gestuelle bizarre.

- Yes, je savais que j'étais pas le seul ! J'en étais sûr ! Héhéhé ! s'exclama-t-il en levant un poing au ciel en signe de victoire.

Embarrassé, je regardai mes pieds, sentant une certaine rougeur teinter ma gêne.

_Quoi ? T'as honte de moi, c'est ça ? Peuh !_

Une main amicale se posa sur mon épaule.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, me dit Zora. En fait.. Moi aussi…

- Je pense que chacun d'entre nous a sa voix "intérieure", me dit Kiri.

- Oui, elle m'a parlé quand je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas ! Mais j'avais peur de passer pour une folle, dit Lily en mettant ses mains derrière le dos, dans un signe d'embarras.

_Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Kivin. Mais prenez ces oeufs. Je crois qu'ils sont liés à vous. Vous devriez pouvoir les glisser dans la poche de votre tunique_

Je leur transmis le message.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Apparemment, leurs "voix" leur disaient la même chose. Chacun d'entre nous prit donc l'oeuf bleuté que nous glissâmes dans notre poche. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

- L'autre fou n'avait pas prévu qu'on sorte, ricana Globy. Il pensait nous avoir neutralisé. Ou alors il nous a délaissé.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

Il secoua sa tête.

- Non, c'est la petite voix qui me souffle ça. Je fais partager les infos, c'est tout.

_T'en fais pas Kivin, les autres ne doivent pas en savoir plus que moi._

Un peu inquiet, je m'engageai dans le couloir aussi sombre que la pièce que nous venions de quitter. Nous avancions sans un bruit, et au fur et à mesure, nous parlions. Mais n'ayant aucun passé ou anecdotes à partager, nous nous posâmes surtout des questions, émettant parfois des hypothèses. Malheureusement, nous n'avions aucun souvenir, alors il était difficile de conjecturer.

Soudain, les murs tremblèrent. Nous nous arrêtâmes, effrayés.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

_Le fou doit encore faire des tests absurdes._

Il ne nous recherchait donc pas ?

_Quoi ? Nan, on est plus à l'ordre du jour. Ça fait un bail qu'il est pas venu vous voir, je me demande même s'il se souvient de nous._

Je ne comprenais pas. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous enfermés là-bas ? Quel âge avons nous réellement ?

_Te pose pas trop de question, tu veux ? Tu risques d'avoir mal à la tête._

Je fis par aux autres des paroles de mon… autre moi.

_Ah non, je suis toi, mais pas vraiment. J'ai ma conscience, tu sais ?_

Je soupirai. Comment sa Majesté la Voix invisible aurait-elle aimé que je l'appelle ?

_Majesté, ça sonne bien. Nan je blague. Mais je sais pas, trouve un truc originaux. J'ai qu'à être ton jumeau maléfique._

Je baissai les bras, consterné. Nous continuâmes de courir. Les couloirs étaient long, mais paraissaient de moins en moins sombres. Nous empruntâmes un énième couloir, au bout duquel j'aperçus une lumière.

- La sortie ! s'exclama Lily, d'une voix soulagée.

Arrivé sous l'arche, nous regardâmes l'extérieur, émerveillés. Je ne pourrais vous décrire ce que je voyais, les mots pour désigner chaque détail m'échappaient encore.

_En gros, c'est juste de l'herbe verte, des petits oiseaux qui font cuicui et tout le tralala désignant un Jardin d'Eden._

Un quoi ?

_Laisse tomber._

Je me retins de soupirer, las. Kiri, Lily, Zora et Globy restaient en extase devant toutes ces couleurs qui s'étalaient devant eux.

- C'est… c'est tellement beau, ânonna Lily, les yeux brillants.

- Oui… Vous avez vu toutes ces couleurs ? s'écria Zora, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher moi aussi de regarder tout autour de moi. Nous qui n'avions comme souvenirs que les affres d'une sombre pièce, voilà qui sonnait nouveaux pour nous. Comment ne pouvions-nous pas rester ici, à observer tous les nouveaux bruits, toutes ces nouvelles odeurs, saveurs qui emplissaient nos sens d'enfants ?

Nous avançâmes au milieu de cette foret verdoyante, respirant chaque parfum, mémorisant chaque détail que nous apportaient nos sens en exergue. Nous étions complètement subjugués par cet environnement qui dépassait de loin notre imagination.

_Kivin, j'ai entendu un bruissement._

Sa voix me fit revenir à la réalité. Je tentais de prévenir les autres de rester sur leurs gardes, mais rien à faire. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Des bruits de courses plus en plus proche. Puis, d'un coup, les buissons se déchirèrent, et un monstre imposant nous barra la route.

- On dirait.. on dirait un mulou ! cria Kiri.

Un… mulou ?

_Ouais, un truc avec de la fourrure, des crocs et des griffes tellement acérés qu'il te boufferait en moins de deux._

Je déglutis. Nous nous regroupâmes. Que pouvions-nous faire, désarmés, face à une machine à tuer pareille ?

_Utilise tes pouvoirs, Tudieu !_

Je ne fus apparemment pas le seul qui se fit rabrouer. Zora grimaça, Globy afficha un sourire carnassier, tandis que Lily arborait un petit air terrifié et Kiri une mine soupçonneuse. Quant à moi, je me sentais perdu. De quels pouvoirs parlait-il ?

Les babines retroussées, extrêmement famélique, le monstre semblait affamé. Il avait faim. Et il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, cinq enfants sans défense à dévorer tranquillement.

Le Mulou hurla, puis se rua vers la plus vulnérable d'entre nous : Lily. Celle-ci était figée par la peur.

Sans réfléchir, je poussais Zora sur le côté, alors que les deux autres garçons reculaient, et je me plaça devant Lily, paume en avant, espérant vainement que la bête stopperait sa course. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le choc. Une lueur bleue fusa, un bruit de choc se fit entendre et je me risquai à ouvrir les yeux. Un écran bleu était apparu, nous protégeant Lily et moi. Le Mulou s'était pris ce mur d'énergie de plein fouet, et était étourdi.

- On se tire ! m'exclamai-je.

_Bien dit !_

Ils ne me le firent pas répéter deux fois, et s'élancèrent entre les arbres. Je pris Lily, encore choquée, par la main pour la faire avancer. Nous courûmes à perdre haleine, mais la bête ne nous lâchait pas. Un cri retentit, et je me retournai. Kiri venait de trébucher sur une branche. En deux bonds, la créature affamée franchit la distance qui les séparait. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je criai, quand à nouveau une lumière bleu jaillit.

Zora fit des ronds avec ses mains, et créa deux cercles bleus. L'un restait près d'elle et elle envoya l'autre près de Kiri. Elle mit une main dans le cercle, et celle-ci disparut. J'entendis un gémissement étouffé, et vit une main sortant du cercle bleu près de Kiri le tirer en arrière. Celui-ci disparut et réapparut près de Zora. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. Globy se tourna vers eux.

- Co.. Comment tu as fait ça ?

- C'est pas le moment ! Il nous charge encore !

Nous continuâmes notre course effrénée.

_Vous commencez enfin à vous souvenir de vos pouvoirs._

Ces cercles bleus ?

_Ce sont des portails. Vous pouvez vous téléporter. Utilisez-les pour aller plus vite._

Je fis part de cette remarque à mes camardes sans cesser de courir. Je joignis les mots à la parole, espérant que ma "voix" ne m'avait pas menti.

_Mais non, quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir ? T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets…_

Les minutes qui suivirent furent floues dans mon esprit. Nous créions ces "portails" aussi facilement que nous respirions. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie.

_T'es pas loin._

Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas hors de danger. Nous nous arrêtâmes soudain.

- Et zut, un cul de sac, jura Globy.

En effet, devant nous se dressait une gigantesque montagnes.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut grimper là haut ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Oh non, pas là-haut ! J'.. J'ai le vertige, gémit Zora.

- On a pas le choix, répliquai-je sèchement.

Un grognement nous fit nous retourner. Le monstre était là, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux fous. Il nous regardait tour à tour nous jaugeant pour deviner lequel il allait boulotter en premier. Je déglutis, et me tourna vers Kiri, qui serrait les poings, près à sauter sur le mulou.

- Je vais le retenir, Kivin. Toi, va faire monter Zora, tandis que Globy s'occupera de Lily. Je reviens dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui, me dit Kiri, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Je voulus l'en empêcher, mais il serra les poings, qui s'illuminèrent d'un feu bleuté, et chargea. Je me détournai pour me concentrer sur ma tâche. Créer des portails successifs me demanderai beaucoup d'attention.

_C'est sur, surtout quand on a pas pratiqué depuis un moment. Allez, bouge._

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et empoigna Zora par le bras de façon à ce qu'elle me regarde.

- Écoute-moi. On va monter. Je serais juste à côté de toi, d'accord ? Ne regarde surtout pas en bas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards vers le combat qui se déroulait. Je resserrais ma prise.

- On a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui ! On grimpe !

Nos mains créèrent les portails et nous commençâmes à prendre de l'altitude. J'observais Globy et Lily. Cette dernière ne semblait pas souffrir du vertige, et les deux sautaient agilement de portails en portails. Zora quant à elle, y arrivait tout aussi bien, mais je la sentais tendue. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas regarder en bas.

Le fracas du combat cessa peu à peu de nous parvenir, et au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, j'entrevis le sommet.

- On y est presque, encore un effort ! haletai-je.

Lily et Globy redoublèrent d'effort. Je pouvais voir leur nez plissés en signe de concentration. Je tournai la tête vers Zora. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Elle créa un portail, sauta dedans, réapparut… et son regard se perdit sous ses pieds.

_Erreur fatal. Elle écoute jamais ce qu'on dit, ou quoi ?_

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et ses muscles se crisper. Puis elle tomba comme une pierre.

- Zora !

Je fis disparaitre mes portails, et me laissai tomber. Je me mis en position de recherche de vitesse, de façon à arriver rapidement à sa hauteur. Le vent hurlait à mes oreilles, aussi je dus hurler pour me faire entendre.

- Zora !

Elle ne répondit pas.

_Le sol se rapproche, petit père. Faut la faire traverser ton portail. Même si ça la rends malade comme la dernière fois, vaut mieux ça que de finir aplati comme une crêpe !_

- Zora !

Elle daigna me regarder. Voyant son manque total de réaction, je créai un portail que je projetai le plus haut possible vers le sommet. Puis, j'en fis rapidement un deuxième, que je projetai loin en dessous. Je lui empoignai le bras, et nous plongeâmes dedans.

Heureusement, nous étions presque arrivé, aussi le portail que j'avais projeté vers le sommet nous y fit atterri, quoiqu'un peu brutalement.. Je relâchai Zora, qui titubait pour reprendre son souffle. J'aperçus avec soulagement Globy et Lily.

- Bon, je retourne voir Kiri, annonçai-je. J'espère qu'il s'en s…

Une exclamation de Lily me fit faire volte-face. Kiri était là, flottant dans les airs. Il était bien amoché, mais le plus surprenant, outre le fait qu'il ait sûrement éliminé la bête, était qu'il avait perdu son chapeau, et nous pouvions voir deux ailettes, du même bleu que les oeufs et que nos pouvoirs, de chaque côté de son crâne.

- J'ai réussi. Il nous embêtera plus, celui-là, marmonna-t-il, un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage fatigué.

Il s'effondra comme une pierre sur le sol enneigé. J'allais me précipiter sur lui comme mes compagnons.

_Hey, regarde plutôt autour de toi. J'ai une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Et c'est pas des bons souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoires…._

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Je me redressai, et jetai un coup d'oeil. L'air était plutôt frais, et le sol recouvert à quelques endroit d'une fine couche de neige éternelle. Mais ce qui attira mon attention fut un arbre.

Immense. Majestueux. Mais au lieu d'un sentiment de paix, ce fut un sentiment de colère qui m'envahit. Il y eut un flash.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs. Du sang. De la colère.

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains en gémissant.

_Il s'est passé des choses terribles ici. Hey, ça va ? Je ne ressent rien, quand je ne prends pas possession de notre corps, je te rappelle. Tu m'entends ? Hé ho !_

Je tombai à genou. Une voix… J'entendais une voix… Elle m'appelait ? Elle était si douce… Alors pourquoi ressentais-je le désir de voir son sang sur mes mains ?

La vision cessa. Je relevai la tête, et sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes.

_Tout va bien, vieux ?_

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre pour qu'il sache. Ces images… que représentaient-elles ?

_Alors tu t'en souviens ? C'est bizarre, d'habitude, tu ne te rappelles de rien du tout._

Je lui fis remarquer qu'il était temps qu'il m'explique.

_Rassemble tout le monde. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Même si je pense que leur "voix" intérieure les auront prévenus comme je le fais avec toi._

Une fois que les blessures de Kiri aient été pansées avec des morceaux de tissus provenant des différentes tuniques, nous nous assîmes en cercle. Puis je laissai la "voix" prendre le dessus. Mes muscles se tendirent, puis je ne ressentis plus rien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir interagir avec rien, ni personne. Une sensation très étrange.

- Ah ben ça, tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je ressens tout les jours ! Alors te plains pas ! dit mon corps.

Mes amis sursautèrent. La voix qui émanait n'était pas la mienne. Elle était plus rauque, comme si usée par les ans, et pourtant encore juvénile dans le fond.

- K…Kivin ? balbutia Lily, apeurée.

Mais je ne pouvais plus parler.

- Ah nan, moi c'est pas Kivin, répondit mon corps. Je suis… Euh… Je suis sa "Voix intérieure". Il a accepter de me laisser son corps pour que je puisse vous parler.

Je vis Globy et Zora échanger un regard.

- J'suis sûr que vos "vous" intérieur vous ont déjà causé, mais laissez-moi vous dire de vive voix ce que je sais.

Je m'assis donc, et la "voix" commença à parler. Globy, Zora, Lily et Kiri m'observaient une lueur curieuse dans leur regard.

- Je connais pas le type qui nous a enfermé. Par contre, à chaque fois qu'il nous réveillait, il nous faisait des tests bizarres. Puis il vous replongeait dans le sommeil, et vous oubliiez tout. Je sais pas si c'est parce que nous sommes seulement en vous, ou si c'est parce que nous ne ressentons pas ce que votre corps ressent, mais nous, les "voix", restions éveillées. Enfin, j'en déduis, vu qu'on ne peut pas se parler. Est-ce que ce que je dis est vrai ?

Il interrogea mes amis un par un du regard, et ils acquiescèrent après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bien, reprit-il. Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas le seul, et qu'elles pourront compléter ma version.

Lily leva une main, timide.

- Mais... pourquoi étions-nous endormi ? Et pourquoi avons-nous une apparence d'enfant ?

- Parce que nous _sommes_ des enfants. Après chaque expérience, il vous replongeait dans votre sommeil. Et apparemment, ce sommeil artificiel nous empêchait de vieillir.

Je repensai au drôle de mécanisme fiché dans mon nombril. Mon corps secoua la tête.

- Tout à fait. Kivin me disait que le morceau électronique qui vous a été arraché était peut-être la source du sommeil et de notre jeune âge.

-Mais pourquoi nous endormait-il ? interrogea Kiri d'une voix encore faiblarde.

La "voix" fit pencher ma tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Ça j'en sais rien. Il avait peut-être peur que vous ne soyez plus ses "marionnettes". Il ne pouvait vous contrôler bien longtemps, il ne pouvait pas influencer votre jugement. Alors dès que vous commenciez à saisir et à réfléchir, PAF, il vous renvoyait dans les bras de Morphée.

Morphée ? C'était qui celui-là ? Cela me fit repenser à la Déesse que j'avais invoqué. "Éliatrope". Qui pouvait-ce bien être ?

- Apparemment c'est la déesse de votre peuple.

- Qui ? demanda Globy.

- Éliatrope.

Notre peuple ?

- Ah oui et aussi...

La voix se mordit la lèvre.

- Le fou... Il portait le même bonnet que vous. Donc il doit faire partit du même peuple que nous...

Mes quatre amis se regardèrent, inquiets. Zora allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net, fixant un point derrière moi. Mon corps se retourna, et je la vis.

Nous n'étions plus seuls.

C'était une femme, grande, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, et d'un chapeau possédant deux excroissances identiques aux nôtres. La seule différence était que son chapeau ne retombait pas, mais était relevé à la manière d'une queue de cheval. Elle paraissait abasourdie de nous voir ici.

- Qui.. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous sur le mont Zinit ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me sentis peu à peu redevenir maître de mon corps, et me figeai. À mes côtés, Lily semblait furieuse. Je lui touchai l'épaule.

- Lily ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne paraissait plus m'entendre. Elle fixait la nouvelle venue avec ses yeux remplis de haine et de rage qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Son regard était devenu rouge sang. Je dus la retenir pour qu'elle ne saute pas sur l'étrangère. Kiri s'approcha d'elle en claudiquant. Elle le remarqua et en fut muette de stupeur.

- Mais vous êtes blessés !

Ignorant, ou ne voyant pas, la colère de Lily, elle nous sourit avec bienveillance.

- Je suis Mina, prêtresse de la Déesse Éliatrope. Venez, je vais vous mener à un endroit où vous serez plus à l'aise. Et vous m'expliquerez en détails qui vous êtes et ce qui vous a amené ici.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. Nous étions dans une bâtisse faite de pierre, assez confortable. Mina avait mieux que nous soigné les plaies de Kiri, et elle avait écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son combat. Globy et Zora restaient silencieux. Quant à moi, j'avais enfin réussi à calmer l'étrange et soudaine fureur qui avait possédé Lily. Elle avait retrouvé son habituel caractère, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater les regards brulant de haine qu'elle adressait à Mina dès qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Je ne la comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-elle détester à ce point quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

_Je préfère ne pas te le dire pour l'instant._

Parce que l'autre le savait en plus ?

_Plus ou moins. Je l'ai déduis. Mais crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir._

Je fulminais. Pourquoi s'entêter à se taire ? Nous avions besoin pourtant de savoir ce que nous étions...

_T'inquiètes donc pas, tu vas vite savoir qui tu es. Mais ça, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. C'est super malsain._

Je grimaçai. Nous avions raconté à Mina notre escapade, malgré l'énorme réticence de Lily. Elle ne parlait même plus, d'ailleurs, se contentant de montrer ses dents, comme un animal enragé.

- Vous vous êtes donc échappés d'un laboratoire ? résuma Mina.

_Ouais, c'est ça._

J'acquiesçai. Le regard de Mina se troubla.

- Alors... Non... Il n'aurait pas... Mais je ne les ai jamais vu, je m'en souviendrais s'il les avait enlevé..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'oeuf dans ma poche. Elle tendit la main, hésitante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je sortis l'oeuf de ma poche pour qu'elle l'examine.

- Aucune idée. Nous l'avons trouvé à nos pieds à notre réveil. Il y avait nos nom dessus.

- On dirait... on dirait un Dofus...

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur.

- Il faut que je demande à Grougaloragran. Peut-être pourra-t-il trouver ce que sont ces drôles de Dofus...

A cet instant, une autre personne sortit de l'ombre. Grande, c'était un homme qui avait une peau foncée et des cornes sur son crâne, et semblait avoir tout entendu de la conversation.

- Ma soeur, veux-tu que Phaéris aille demander à Grougaloragran de venir ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, s'il te plait, sourit Mina.

Lily poussa un feulement rauque, et, sans que personne ne la voie, se précipita sur Mina, avec la ferme intention de lui faire du mal. Instinctivement, je me plaçai sur sa route, lui pris le bras, et dans une magnifique prise de je-ne-sais-quels art martiaux, la plaqua contre le sol, avec une clef de bras. Elle se débattit en hurlant, mais ma prise était plus forte. Je relevai la tête, tout le monde nous regardait avec stupéfaction.

- Lily, arrête ça ! assenai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je... Il faut... Je dois ...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le nommé Phaéris. Mina, qui sont ces enfants ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils disent s'être échappé d'un laboratoire, et n'avoir aucun souvenir de rien.

- Et tu espères que Grougaloragran pourra t'aider. Phaéris comprends, ma soeur, et va le chercher de ce pas.

Il sortit de la pièce et se transforma en...

_... Dragon... C'est étrange. Ça me semble familier._

Ce qui me semblait familier, à moi, était le nom de cet autre individu, Grougaloragran. Il réveilla en moi les mêmes sentiments que sur le mont Zinit. Commençais-je à devenir comme Lily ? A détester quelqu'un d'inconnu ?

Kiri ouvrit timidement la bouche.

- Dites, Mina...

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu Phaéris vous appeler "soeur". Vous êtes un Dragon aussi ?

Elle rit, alors que Lily, toujours maintenue à terre par moi, fulminait. Elle semblait cependant s'être calmée, aussi me risquai-je à la relâcher. Elle se releva, et alla s'assoir, alors que je soupirai de soulagement.

- Non, commença Mina. Je suis une Éliatrope. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs. Mais Phaéris est mon frère Dragon.

Voyant nos regard d'incompréhension, elle nous expliqua.

- Les Éliatropes vénèrent notre Déesse qui nous a donné son nom. Notre peuple vivait en symbiose avec la race des Dragons, si bien qu'un jour, six Dragon pondirent six oeufs très spéciaux. Dans ces oeufs, il y a avait non seulement un bébé Dragon, mais aussi un enfant à l'apparence humaine. Nous fument les les six premiers à naître. Phaéris est donc mon frère, nous avons partagé un seul et même Dofus. Et si nous mourrons, ce Dofus accueillera notre essence pour que nous puissions renaître un jour. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que vous possédiez chacun un oeuf ressemblant à un Dofus, alors que nous ne sommes que six à pouvoir renaître. Il y a Phaéris et moi-même, Qilby et Shinonomé, Adamaï et Yugo, qui doit devenir notre Roi dans les prochaines années, Baltazar et Glip, et enfin Grougaloragran et Chibi.

A ce dernier nom, son regard se fit lointain et se teinta de tristesse.

_Elle devait vraiment l'aimer, pour avoir l'air si malheureuse._

Je ne répondis pas.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le nouveau venu fit son apparition. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Phaéris, mais avait la peau noire. J'en déduisis qu'il devait s'agir d'un Dragon.

- Mina, Phaéris m'a dit que tu voulais voir Grougaloragran. Le voici.

Mina retrouva son sourire doux.

- Ah Grougal, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. Ces enfants viennent d'un laboratoire, d'après ce qu'il disent, et possèdent chacun un oeuf semblable aux notre.

Le Dragon s'avança, et examina l'oeuf de Globy, qui était à côté de lui. Plus je l'observais, plus je sentais un sentiment de colère monter en moi. Ma conscience ne comprenait pas, mais mes poings se serrèrent intuitivement, et je dus lutter pour ne pas l'agresser. Pourquoi réagissais-face à lui de la même manière que Lily face à Mina ? Mais je sentais aussi au fond de moi un sentiment de satisfaction. J'avais accompli la moitié de ma tâche. Une tâche ? Quelle tâche ?

Grougaloragran leva les yeux vers moi, et planta son regard indéchiffrable dans le mien. J'en fus paralysé, mais lui resta calme. Il redonna l'oeuf à Globy et se tourna vers sa soeur.

- Mina, Grougaloragran craint qu'_il_ ne l'ai fait.

Elle mit quelques secondes à percuter. Elle se redressa de sa chaise, perplexe.

- Qu.. Quoi ? Mais, c'était un sujet tabou ! Il a donc réussi ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Grougaloragran pense aussi que...

Il fut coupé par l'entrée d'un petit homme aussi large que haut. Il tenait à la main un bâton plus haut que lui et était essoufflé. Il avait sûrement couru.

- C'est ici que sont les cinq jeunes Éliatropes dont Phaéris parlait ? haleta-t-il.

- Oui Glip. Mais ne devrais-tu pas être en train de t'occuper de l'éducation de Yugo ? demanda Mina, les sourcils froncés.

Glip haussa les épaules.

- J'ai donné le relais à Baltazar. Il m'en fait vraiment voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il a l'intelligence, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf !

- Glip, je te rappelle qu'il n'a que douze ans.

Le petit homme marmonna dans sa barbe.

- Ouais, mais j'enseigne aussi à Nora, et malgré son plus jeune âge, elle présente bien plus de signe d'intelligence que l'autre huître.

- Glip ! Un peu de respect pour notre futur Roi !

- Roi, il l'est pas encore. Il a encore trop à apprendre. Continue à assurer la régence, Mina.

Pour ma part, j'avais noté une montée de colère chez Kiri lorsque Glip était entré. Et une certaine frustration chez Globy lorsque la conversation tourna autour de Yugo. Et à l'évocation de Nora, je vis Zora se tendre brusquement. Chacun semblait avoir une répulsion pour une de ces personnes. Mais pourquoi ?

_Je vois que t'as enfin mis ton petit cerveau en marche._

Glip se racla la gorge.

- Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, moi. Que se passe-t-til avec ces mômes ?

- Grougaloragran pense qu'ils ont été des expériences de Qilby. Phaéris a raconté a Grougaloragran qu'il était tombé sur un écrit très étrange. Il était écrit "Éliagon". Phaéris et Grougaloragran déduisent que ces enfants ont été crées par Qilby, qui voulalt surement percer le secret des Dofus de sauvegarde que sont les nôtres.

- Éliagon ? demanda Mina, étonnée.

- Enfin, il a du utiliser l'Éliacube pour créer des Dofus contenant a la fois un Dragon et un Eliatrope.

- Ces pratiques sont interdites ! Qilby n'aurait pas fait ça ! s'indigna Mina.

- Malheureusement si, ces enfants en sont la preuve.

Glip nous regarda à tour de rôle.

- Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il y ait une preuve. Où sont leurs Frères Dragons ?

_... Je.. Je pense que j'ai compris._

J'avais compris, moi aussi. Je tentais de rester calme face au Dragon noir, et parlai d'une voix que je voulais calme.

- Ils sont en nous.

Mina, Glip et Grougaloragran nous regardèrent, interloqués.

- Nous avons fusionnés dans l'oeuf, continua Globy, le regard vague.

- Alors ces voix dans nos têtes... seraient nos frères ou soeurs ? balbutia Lily, que la surprise lui en avait fait oublier sa haine.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Zora d'un voix blanche.

Grougaloragran secoua la tête.

- Grougaloragran ne le sait pas non plus, enfant. Peut-être est-ce une malformation due à l'utilisation du Wakfu de l'Éliacube pour vous créer ? Ceci reste un mystère. Mon frère Chibi aurait pu nous en dire d'avantage, s'il eut été encore en vie.

À son nom, je me crispai. Une satisfaction morbide m'envahit. Un voile noir passa devant mes yeux.

_Nous étions sur le mont Zinit. Un homme se tenait devant nous, nous tournant le dos. Il priait, et l'arbre devant lui étendant ses pétales brillant dans un murmure apaisant. Pourtant, une haine nous habitait. L'envie de voir souffrir cet homme nous démangeait. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir découvert notre présence. Au bout d'un long moment, l'homme se détourna et nous fit face._

_Grand, les habits marron foncé, il avait des cheveux blancs et ses yeux luisaient d'intelligence. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de nous voir, même s'il ne nous connaissait pas._

_- Qui es-tu petit ? nous demanda-t-il gentiment._

_Gentiment ? Comment osait-il prendre cet air condescendant avec nous ? Au plus profond de notre être nous désirions voir son sang se répandre. Nous avions été créé pour cela. Il fallait réaliser notre tâche. Nous concentrâmes un feu oscillant entre bleu et violet dans nos mains, et, ôtant notre chapeau, dévoilèrent nos ailettes de Stasis. Nous nous élevâmes dans les airs, toisant l'homme d'un regard méprisant._

_L'homme nous observa d'un oeil nouveau, ayant noté le changement de notre humeur._

_- Oh... Je vois que Qilby a mis en pratique les documents interdits... Pauvre enfant..._

_- ASSEZ ! hurla-t-on._

_Nous unîmes nos pouvoirs et nous nous jetâmes sur l'homme en blanc. Une bataille féroce s'engagea. L'homme était fort, c'était indéniable, mais nous étions plus fort. Nous avions été conçus pour lui faire face._

_Il agonisait à présent, à genoux devant nous. Dans son regard fatigué par le dur combat mené, nous pouvions voir nos yeux vibrant de haine. Couleur rouge sang._

_- Il a donc osé créer artificiellement cinq Enfant-Dragons pour se déjouer de nous ? Pourquoi, Qilby ? haleta l'homme._

_Nous lui sourîmes._

_- Qilby mon frère, la Déesse avait raison. J'ai eu une bonne intuition de ne pas te coucher sur mon testament, soupira-t-il, l'air soulagé. Mina, mon amour, je..._

_Nous coupâmes sa prière stupide d'une attaque dévastatrice, réduisant son stupide sourire à néant. Nous observâmes la volute bleuté qui s'envolait vers les cieux obscurs de la nuit, lorsque notre rage nous quitta. La puissance qui nous maintenait dans les airs se réduisit à néant et nous tombâmes au sol. Nous ne pûmes retenir les larmes qui roulèrent sur nos joues sans raison. Et un grand vide nous envahit._

_Nous étions sur le point de perdre connaissance lorsque l'autre arriva dans un portail. Il nous observa, puis vit la volute qui se dissipait. Il contint un hurlement de rage._

_- Pourquoi avez-vous fais cela ?_

_Nous le regardâmes sans comprendre._

_- Nous pensions...Nous... Nous avons été conçu pour... le vaincre..._

_- Mais je ne vous l'avez en aucun cas ordonné ! Expériences ratées ! Vous n'auriez pas dû vous échapper ! Mais je vais arranger ça !_

_Il nous attrapa par le col, souleva notre tunique et colla sur notre ventre un mécanisme qui déploya ses tentacules violettes sous notre peau. Nous hurlâmes sous la douleur. Mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire._

_- Voilà qui devrait vous empêcher de vous échapper et de sortir sans mon autorisation ! cria-t-il en nous relâchant sur le sol. Vous êtes des incapables... Heureusement que les autres n'ont pas votre fichu caractère..._

_Alos que nos yeux se fermaient, et que nous luttions contre la souffrance et l'inconscience qui nous appelait, nous vîmes Qilby se désintéresser de nous. Nous ne comprenions pas. N'avions-nous pas accompli une partie de notre tâche ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure... Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je pense que je serais son successeur. Et à l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà du retourner dans son Dofus de sauvegarde. Je n'ai plus qu'à effacer les preuves..._

_Ce fut la dernière chose que nous vîmes avant que le voile de l'inconscience se n'abatte sur nous._

* * *

_- Kivin ! Kivin, tu m'entends, mon enfant ?_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. J'étais allongé par terre, et Mina était penchée sur moi, inquiète. Je me redressai brusquement. Lily et Kiri étaient attachés et une lueur de haine brillait dans leur pièce était sombre, la nuit était tombée.

- Pourquoi sont-il attachés ? articulai-je.

- Dès que tu es tombé, nous nous sommes précipités pour t'aider, mais tes deux amis se sont rués sur Glip et moi. Nous les avons immobilisés pour ne pas qu'ils fassent de mal à quelqu'un. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Surpris, j'essuyais les larmes qui roulaient sans cesse sur mes joues.

- As-tu vu quelque chose ? insista-t-elle.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Ma tête me faisait mal. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un rocher sur le crâne.

_Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas fameux. Je m'en souvenais, mais n'étant pas dans notre état normal, j'ai essayé d'oublier._

J'avais… tué ce type. J'étais… programmé pour ?

Je regardais mes amis attachés, à tour de rôle. Tous, sauf Zora et Globy qui semblaient plutôt tendus, regardaient une personne présente avec les yeux emplis de haine. Et un sentiment identique m'habitait lorsque je posais mes yeux sur Grougaloragran.

- Alors ? répéta Mina.

Sa voix me fit sortir de mon état d'hébétement. Je ne la regardais cependant pas, les yeux rivés sur le Dragon Noir.

- Je… Je l'ai tué…. Mais… je ne voulais pas.. que cela se passe comme ça !… Ce n'est pas de ma faute…, bafouillai-je.

_Euh, si. Je dirais même plus : c'est entièrement notre faute. _

- Arrêtez de lui tourner autour, vous voyez bien qu'il a besoin d'air ! rugit Zora, en se débattant en vain.

Lily et Kiri avaient à présent les yeux rouges sang. Ils fixaient respectivement Mina et Glip. La teinte rouge qui voilait ma vue démontrait que je devais être dans le même état. Globy et Zora gardaient leur attitude habituel, et seules leurs jointures blanchies par la tension démontraient la colère sourde qui bouillait en eux.

Mon cerveau carburait. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, petit à petit. Et Grougaloragran avait toujours son regard planté dans le mien. Je sentis que lui aussi avait compris.

Sans tenir compte des vociférations de Zora, il se tourna vers Mina. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis elle blêmit. Ses yeux se posèrent alternativement sur moi et sur le dragon, qui acquiesça à sa question silencieuse. Elle perdit alors son sourire, et me reluqua d'un oeil nouveau.

- Alors… c'est donc vrai, Grougal' ? Il aurait vraiment créé les Eliagons ?

Glip, jusqu'alors silencieux, intervint, les sourcils froncés.

- Pour résumer, ces cinq enfants auraient été créés par Qilby qui expérimentait sur l'étrange renaissance des six premier-nés, et auraient fusionnés dans leur Dofus avec leur frère Dragon ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout. A chaque test, il apparaissait qu'ils perdaient la mémoire, du moins, eux et non leur frère Dragon dissimulé en eux. Mais il ne soupçonnait pas leur existence. Il leurs a fait subir d'autres tests, et a réussi à faire de chacun d'entre eux nos "doubles" capable de nous vaincre, en leur inculpant sa haine envers nous, fit une voix inconnue.

_Allons bon, encore un nouveau ? Comme si l'auteur s'y retrouvait déjà pas assez entre tous ces personnages…_

Je ne compris pas.

_T'inquiètes, je t'en demande pas tant._

Je serrai les dents, l'ignorant. Tous nous nous tournâmes vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était encore un dragon a la forme humaine, qui tenait dans ses bras un enfant un petit enfant endormi, âgée d'environ cinq ans. Tout ce que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais, c'était un bonnet mauve qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de la respiration de l'enfant. Le Dragon avait la peau rouge, et sur son épaule se trouvait un tout petit dragon bleu, qui ronflait paisiblement. Zora écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri de rage.

- Balthazar ? Que fais-tu ici avec Nora et Efrim ? s'alarma Mina en s'approchant d'un pas rapide de l'enfant. Si tu sais ce qu'il en est d'eux - elle nous montra du doigt - tu sais que c'est dangereux ! Et où sont Yugo et Adamaï ? Ne me dis pas que tu les as laissé sans surveillance !

- Ils sont endormis depuis en long moment. Seule Nora me posait problème. En revenant à ces enfants, regarde-les plus attentivement. Ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-même. La rage et la haine qui les animent n'est que l'esquisse de ce qu'ils étaient autrefois. Qilby a dû les délaisser bien longtemps pour qu'ils ne soient plus si agressifs. Et puis je pense qu'ils ne risquent plus de bouger, vu la façon dont ils sont ligotés…

Tous sauf moi. Mais ayant tué mon "double", il ne me considérait sûrement plus comme une menace potentielle. Mais une question cependant me trottait dans la tête.

_Comment se fait-il que ce Balthazar soit le seul des trois dragons qu'on ait rencontré à s'exprimer à la première personne du singulier et non comme Jules César ?_

Al… qui ?

_Roh, tu connais vraiment rien. J'espère que tu auras autant de curiosité intellectuelle que moi lorsque je passerai un temps infini à pioncer. Tu verras, on y apprend des trucs super intéressant ! D'ailleurs, tu savais que…_

- Pourquoi ?

_Merci, sympa de voir que mon avis t'intéresse._

Balthazar me regarda, étonné.

_Et ignore-moi, en plus ! Ben compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à l'avenir, là, je fais grève._

- Pourquoi avoir créer cinq personnes capables de tuer chacun de ses frères et soeurs ? Pourquoi leur vouloir du mal ? demandai-je.

Grougaloragran ferma les yeux.

- Le coeur de Qilby a été perverti par ses recherches. grougaloragran le sent. Il a toujours voulu expérimenter, et a étudié avec feu notre roi Chibi sur les Éliacubes. Il n'a pas digéré le fait que le monde pense que c'est lui qui a inventé l'Éliacube. Mais tu as… dérapé, en quelques sorte. Les sentiments de haine qu'il t'avait transmis ce jour-là devait être trop fort. Tu t'es échappé, et t'es rendu sur le mont Zinit où il priait notre Déesse. Et tu as accompli ta sombre mission.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, alors ? Il a par mon intermédiaire tué votre roi, et créé des armes contre vous, dit-je en désignant mes amis prisonniers.

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement par l'arrivée soudaine d'un petit garçon tout ensommeillé. Assez petit, âgée d'un peu moins d'une dizaine d'année environ, il se frottait les yeux et regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu. Son bonnet, bien trop grand pour lui, lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la salle.

- Balthazar ? gémit l'enfant. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Le Dragon s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Un rêve n'est qu'un rêve, petit roi. Retourne donc te coucher.

- Mais Adamaï prend toute la place !

La voix fluette de l'enfant réveilla la petite endormie ainsi que son frère Dragon. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta joyeusement sur le garçon.

- 'ugo ! babilla-t-elle.

_'ugo ? Héhéhé, quel nom pourri. Pourquoi pas 'ictor, tant qu'on y est ?_

Balthazar mit une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, qui l'écouta attentivement.

- Yugo, ne me le fais pas répéter. Prends Nora et Efrim avec toi et va te coucher, dit-il d'un ton doux où perçait une pointe d'autorité.

Le petit déglutit, fit un mouvement de la tête et prit la main de Nora, pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce, suivi du petit Dragon. Avant de sortir, le regard de Yugo croisa le mien. J'y lus de l'incompréhension, et son regard de pitié, pour son jeune âge, me donnait la nausée. Un quart de seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le nabot ? Il veut se battre ? J'suis chaud, là, j'veux bastonner._

Je lui intimai de se calmer. Nous étions peut-être les seuls encore libre de nos mouvements, mais nous ne faisions pas le poids face à tous les Eliatropes réunis. Balthazar se redressa et me fixa.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? répétai-je.

- Ainsi, c'est lui qui l'a tué, murmura Mina en me regardant tristement. Mon cher et tendre… Pourquoi ?…

_C'est bon, elle va pas ruminer pendant cent sept ans, celle-là. On a fait des conneries, d'accord, mais on avance pas quand on reste bloqué sur le passé._

Je le trouvai bien cruel de rabrouer indirectement cette femme qui avait tout perdu par ma faute.

_Ouais, mais la tristesse entraîne la colère, la colère entraîne la haine, la haine entraîne le côté obscur. Je sais plus qui disait ça._

Pas faux. Mais sur le moment je m'en fichais un peu. Maintenant, le silence était revenu. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je me demandais ce qu'il allait advenir de nous cinq.

Nous étions dangereux. Notre fusion, accidentelle ou non, nous rendait assez fort pour inquiéter les six Éliatropes Premier-nés. Ils ne pourraient nous laisser en vie. Du moins sans nous avoir neutralisés. Et c'est cela qui m'effrayait. Autant que l'on me fasse du mal, je le comprenais, j'avais quand même tué le Patriarche de leur peuple. De mon peuple. Notre peuple.

Mais je refusais que l'on fasse subir le même sort à mes amis. Ils n'avaient rien fait.

_Ouais, pas encore. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouveront dans la même situation que la tienne. _

Il n'avait pas tort.

_Mais j'ai toujours raison._

Mina se tourna vers Balthazar.

- Ce petit a raison. Nous ne pourrons garantir notre sécurité, et surtout pas celle de notre futur roi. Sans compter la petite Nora.

- Grougaloragran a le regret d'annoncer qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour les rendre inoffensifs.

Il posa alternativement ses yeux blancs sur chacun des cinq oeufs bleutés. Balthazar suivit son regard et compris aussitôt.

- Je pense aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Même si cela requiert ce sacrifice.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Glip.

_Tiens, là j'ai pas envie de comprendre. Ça sens trop mauvais pour nous._

J'avais la gorge noué, essayant de repousser l'alternative qui croissait dans mon esprit.

_- _Grougaloragran pourra, avec l'aide de Balthazar, effacer leur haine, mais pour cela, il faut agir sur l'oeuf. Avant la naissance.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Grougaloragran. Mais cela ne sera pas sans conséquence. Cela affectera sans doute le liens qu'ils ont avec leur frère.

- Alors vous allez nous éliminer ?

La voix criarde de Lily jeta un malaise sur la petite assemblée. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et son visage oscillait entre la colère et la désespérance la plus profonde. Je vis Kiri tirer sur ses liens, tout comme Zora. Globy retenait à grand peine ses larmes, derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes. Pour ma part, la peur m'avait conquis. Malgré ma liberté de mouvement, je restai figé.

Ainsi, nous allions mourir.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Vos esprits et vos coeurs ont été empoisonnés par Qilby durant trop de temps. Mais vous renaîtrez, et vivrez normalement, assura Balthazar.

Je sentis subitement mes muscles se contracter, tandis que mon frère intérieur prenait une fois encore possession de mon corps.

_- Ah oui, normalement ? Nos frères, peut-être, mais nous, les "voix" ? Si votre processus nous affecte, alors ça veut dire qu'on va disparaître ? _cracha-t-til dans la direction du dragon rouge.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- Nous ne pourrons dire avec certitude ce qui se passera. Peut-être qu'en retournant dans vos oeufs, vous serez à nouveau séparés ? Mais qui pourrait le dire ?

- Il nous faut nous dépêcher, le pressa Mina. Nous ne pouvons rester indéfiniment sans décision. Faîtes ce qui vous semble nécessaire.

Les Dragons acquiescèrent en silence. Alors que je voyais Balthazar se diriger vers Lily, je sentis une force qui me retenait par les bras, m'empêchant par la même occasion de me précipiter entre le dragon et mon amie.

Ligoté, je vis les yeux de Lily s'agrandir de terreur, alors que la main du Dragon s'approchait de son front. Je vis les autres essayer de se débattre, en vain, et hurler face à notre impuissance. Deux doigts touchèrent le front de Lily. Un rayon bleu fusa. Elle hurla, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, qui intégra l'oeuf maintenant au sol.

- Non, Lily ! hurlai-je.

Je ne sus pas de qui entre mon frère et moi avions poussé ce cri. Peut-être les deux. Mais à dire vrai, nous nous en fichions pas mal.

Le dragon s'approcha alors de Globy, et malgré sa détermination à ne pas laisser ses émotions apparaître, je vis des larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles. Impassible, il passa à son tour ses deux doigts sur le front. Une lumière bleue. Puis plus rien.

- Kivin, fait quelque chose, bon sang ! me hurla Zora, les yeux exorbités, lorsqu'elle vit Balthazar s'approcher de Kiri.

Kiri se débattit comme un beau diable, mais rien n'y fit. Son cri de rage se mua en cri de douleur alors qu'à son tour ses yeux se révulsaient et qu'il disparaissait. Puis le dragon rouge se tourna vers sa prochaine victime.

Zora me regarda, les yeux résignés, alors que deux doigts se posaient sur son front.

- On se reverra, lui criai-je. On sera à nouveaux ensemble un jour !

Elle émit un faible sourire, qui se mua en rictus moqueur. La lumière fusa. Elle grimaça, puis elle disparut à son tour.

_Vieux, tu me fais pitié. Arrête de pleurer, ça fait pas du tout cool, pour une fin glorieuse._

La pression sur moi se relâcha, et je tombai à genoux, devant les oeufs brillants de mes amis. Mes larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter, alors que leur mort se gravait dans ma mémoire.

Balthazar se tourna vers moi.

- Nous pouvons te laisser en vie. Tu as déjà rempli une partie de ta "mission", nous n'aurons pas besoin d'agir sur ton oeuf pour effacer le reste de ta haine.

Je levai lentement la tête, le temps que les informations m'atteignent. Mes larmes semblaient intarissable, et s'écrasaient au sol, l'assombrissant par leur nombre. Je me sentais vide. Malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble, notre amitié m'était la chose la plus précieuse.

Et qu'avais-je pus faire ? Rien, à part assister, impuissant, à leur mort….

La proposition de Balthazar résonna en moi. Devais-je continuer à vivre, avec ces quatre morts sur la conscience ?

_Hey, pense à moi. J'veux pas mourir, hein. En plus on sait même pas si à notre renaissance, je serai toujours là. _

Je le trouvais bien pessimiste, tout d'un coup. Mais ma décision était prise.

_J'suis réaliste, petit père. Et t'as déjà pris ta décision ? J'espère que ça sera la bonne. Pour moi, bien sûr._

Je séchai mes larmes , et me redressai lentement, pour faire face à tous ces adultes sans coeur.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, assénai-je à leur intention. Finissez votre boulot. J'veux pas me sentir redevable envers vous.

_Je te déteste. Est-ce que tu le sais, ça ?_

Je souris. Je vis avec un étonnement que je montrai pas, une grande tristesse dans les yeux de Balthazar. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la pitié briller dans se yeux. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Qu'ils se la gardent. Et qu'ils aient notre mort sur la conscience.

Et si un jour nous renaîtrions, nous serions à nouveau ensemble.

Je sentis une pression douce sur mon front. Malgré mes paupières closes, je pus apercevoir brièvement la lumière bleutée. Une trait de douleur fusa sous mon crâne, me traversant de part en part. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier, alors que je sentais l'inconscience me gagner. Ma salive avait un goût de rouille.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Balthazar.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis.

* * *

Les ténèbres m'oppressent. Mais je ne veux pas sombrer. Pas encore.

_Si on renaît, je te tue._

Je souris.

_Imagine que je sois plus là ? Nan mais t'y as même pas pensé ! _

Bien sûr que si. Mais je sais aussi que le retour dans cet oeuf nous rendrait notre apparence originelle.

_Tu paraîs bien sûr de toi._

Parce que je l'étais. À quoi d'autre se raccrocher, sinon ?

_J'suis encore dans ta tête. Ça veut dire…_

… qu'on n'est pas encore retourné dans notre Dofus.

_Pas faux. On a encore nos souvenirs._

Une grande brume m'envahit. Je crois que notre réintégration est proche.

_Bon. J'aime pas les adieux déchirants. En plus c'est pas vraiment des adieux. Alors… ben bonne nuit._

Je souris encore. La brume s'épaissit. Elle nous enveloppe. Mes souvenirs deviennent moins précis.

Peu à peu, je m'endors. Sa voix faiblit.

_T'sais… Ça m'ferait mal de plus pouvoir t'embêter en y pensant._

Je n'arrive même plus à rire intérieurement. Ses pensées m'apparaissent de plus en plus floues.

_Si jamais je suis plus là… Ben, sache que ça m'a fait plaisir de te faire chier._

Le noir obscur. Je me sens rétrécir. Redevenir une créature sans défense, sans nom. Sans passé, ni présent, ni futur. Nous oublions jusqu'à nos noms.

Jusqu'à notre renaissance.

* * *

Dislcaimers (pour pas spoiler je le mets à la fin) : l'idée des Eliagons ne vient pas de moi mais d'une dessinatrice talentueuse, connue sous le pseudo de Yugolederniereliatrope (Galerie forum Wakfu: fr/forum/30-fan-arts/180944-foutoir-yuyu-winterunner?page=1) ou Winterunner (Deviantart )

Allez voir, vous ne serez pas déçus ! o/

Et laissez quelques reviews ! ;)


End file.
